Le Nouvel An chez Tyson
by ncognito writer
Summary: Tyson organise le nouvel an chez lui et l acool coule a flot.


Cette année on fait fête en grand! - dit Tyson en finissant de mettre les dernières décorations du nouvel an.

Le Dojo était bien décoré et il y avait même une piste de danse. Comme c'était le nouvel an et que tout le monde était majeur Kai et Tala avait amené une grosse caisse d'alcool différent. Le vin, la vodka et la bière allait couler à flot.

Tyson avait invité toutes les équipes et tout le monde avait répondu présent. Vers 8 heures, les invités commençaient à arriver. Tous c'étaient mis sur leur 31. Les filles portaient de jolie robe de cocktail tandis que les hommes portaient de beaux tuxedo. Pourtant une fille resplendissait plus que les autres. Cette fille c'était Hilary.

Elle portait une magnifique robe griffer, La robe bleu électrique étais très courte et lui arrivait un bon 12 pouce en haut des genoux, de plus la robe avait un décolleté plongeant qui laissait place a peu d'imagination. Pour l'occasion elle avait frisé ses cheveux.

Hilary dansait sur la piste de danse avec Mariah qui elle portait une robe rose cocktail style tutu et des très hauts talons aiguilles. Comme tout le monde, elles avaient trop bu. La musique était forte, certains dansaient, s'amusait et d'autre comme Ray, Tala et Robert continuaient à boire assit autour d'une table. Mariah avait demandé à Ray de danser avec elle mainte fois mais la cause semblait perdue. Ray et Mariah sortaient en secret ensemble depuis déjà trois mois mais Ray étaient pas prêt à le dire à toute le monde. Sachant la situation, Hilary avait proposé à son amie de danser avec elle. Elles dansaient ensemble, depuis plus de 45 minutes et entre chaque chanson elles prenaient des shooter. Quand le Dj mis des slows, elle resta sur la piste de danse et elles commençaient à danser lascivement. Elles s'entre flattaient les fesses et riant très fort ce qui attira l'attention d'un bel allemand.

''Y en a qui s'amuse plus que d'autre'' - dit Robert, en pointant Mariah et Hilary

Les deux filles venaient commencer à s'embrasser, Hilary avait une main sur le sein de Mariah et l'autre sur ses fesses. Tala qui avait apporté sa caméra se leva et commençait a filmé.

''Je croyais que tu avais un faible pour Mariah sa te dérange pas de la voir embrasser qu'elle qu'un autre''- dit Robert

Ray lui hypnotisée par la vue qu'il avait devant lui, il était bandé et imaginait jusqu'à ou ces filles pourraient aller si elles continuaient ainsi. Il réussit à sortir de son hypnose 2 secondes pour réponde à Robert que cela ne lui dérangeait pas.

Salima qui était aussi sou, monta sur la table des 3 garçons et commençait à se déshabiller sur le rythme de la musique. Les trois garçons commençaient à l'encourager en l'applaudissant Tala commença à la filmer.

Quand la chanson fut finie Mariah prit la main Hilary et monta aux deuxièmes étages. Dans chaque chambre il y avait deux et même parfois quatre couples occupé. Dans l'une des chambres, il y avait Tyson et Ming-ming, elle me portait plus de brassière et Tyson en profitait pour pincer ses seins tout en l'embrassant passionnément, on entendait aussi des gémissements venir du lit sur le placher, il y avait les vêtements d'Enrique et Julia.

Toute les chambres étaient occuper sauf une qui semblait vide, celle nulle autre que Kai Hiwatari. Elle était barrer à clé mais Hilary se souvenu que Le grand père à Tyson avait une clé de rechange de toute les chambres dans son armoire. Elle alla donc la chercher, Hilary dû pousser Maltilda qui s'appuyait dessus pendant que Bryan la pénétrait analement.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Hilary et Mariah continuaient d'où elles avaient arrêtées et barrent la porte. Tout en s'embrassant elles se déshabillaient l'un l'autre. Une fois sur le lit, Mariah enleva le thong noir d'Hilary et lui écarta les jambes en commençait à licher et à sucer son clitoris. Hilary gémissait de bonheur, elle tenait la tête de Mariam entre ses mains afin de faire durer son bonheur. La jeune chinoise, mis trois doigts dans le vagin de son amie et en même temps elle suçait le mamelon d'Hilary.

''Plus vite plus vite ahh ahh ahhh oh oui''- Hilary

Voilà ce qui attira l'attention de Kai. Avant même que la soirée avait commencé Kai, Tala et Robert avaient fini une bouteille de Jack Daniel ensemble. Mais contrairement aux deux autres, Kai avait participé à un concours de shot et avait gagné. Après le concours, il avait décidé d'aller se reposer un peu dans sa chambre et d'aller prendre un joint.

Kai comme d'habitude fumait dans sa toilette. Il ne voulait pas que les autres bladebreakers sachent qu'il fume, il avait donc prit cette habitude. Quant -il entendit du bruit venir de sa chambre il prit une dernière pof et alla voir ce qui se passait dans SA chambre.

Quant- il ouvrit la porte, il vit Hilary en train de jouir. On pouvait voir à travers son tuxedo son pénis devenir dure. Les deux filles fit signe à Kai de les rejoindre. Les filles enlèveraient assez vite les vêtements de Kai. Elles lichaient toutes deux le pénis de Kai qui lui ne pouvais s'empêcher de laisser sortir des gémissements. Mariah prit le pénis de 7,5 pouces et commença à le sucer. Pendant ce temps, Kai et Hilary se french-kissaient.

Avec une main, Kai ouvrit son tiroir pour prendre un condom et sa caméra. Pendent qu'il plaçait sa caméra les deux filles continuait à s'embrasser. Dans le tiroir de Kai, une boite neuve attira l'attention de Mariah. À l'intérieur de la boite, il y a avait un harnais godemichet, pour noël Tala avait trouvé ça drôle de donner cela à Kai.

Kai qui allait jeter ce ''jouet'' fut très content de ne pas l'avoir fait lorsqu'il vit Mariah le mettre pénétré Hilary. D'où il était Kai admirait la vue et se masturbait. Après un moment, Il mit du lubrifiant et pénétra Hilary par la voie anale. Hilary frémissait et tremblait et suppliait au deux de ne pas arrêter. Kai débutait à aller encore plus rapidement. Après un moment Hilary eue un énorme orgasme, sur l'étage tout le monde entendit le bruit qu'elle fit. Son vagin était plein de ses sécrétassions et de son anus le sperme de Kai dégoulinait. Comme cela elle s'endormie dans le lit de Kai.

Il ne restait que Kai et Mariah. Kai mis un autre condom et la prit Doggy style. Il lui frappait les fesses qui deviennent rapidement rouge et lui pinçait et tirait les seins. Il était en sueur mais toujours plein d'énergie, Mariah jouit à plusieurs reprises. Kai lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou.

Quand Kai éjacula et Mariah tout comme Hilary s'endormie.

Le lendemain Hilary fut une des premières à se lever. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passer exactement mais, elle savait que rester dans la chambre n'étais pas une bonne idée, elle réveilla Mariah, les deux s'habilla et partie.

Les deux filles décidèrent de ne plus jamais reparler de cette soirée. Elles n'étaient pas sur de ce qu'il c'était passer mais elle c'était dit que pour le bien de la relation de Mariah et de Ray. Elle n'allait plus jamais en parler. Mariah dit à Ray qu'Hilary lui avait fait les suçons et qu'elle s'était simplement endormie sur un lit au deuxième étage.

Kai ne parla jamais ce de qu'il c'était passer même pas à Tala.

Pourtant, de temps en temps, il sortait cette vidéo et s'y masturbait.


End file.
